


Furball Invasion

by mistressterably



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Furball Invasion

The Doctor woke up suddenly, his face against the work table he’d been sat at late the night before. He felt something on his nose and reached up to wipe at it and he found a black hair on it. Confused he looked at it. Clara’s hair was brown. His hair is silver. Shaking his head, he thought nothing more about it and carried on getting up to have some coffee. 

Still somewhat sleepy headed, the Doctor didn’t notice more of the black hair clinging to one of the corners of a chair. In the kitchen, the Doctor made himself a pot of coffee and opened the refrigerator to grab a quick handful of grapes to munch on while he waited. Carelessly leaving the door open he wandered off to get more sugar cubes. Coming back to the kitchen from the pantry, he emptied the box of sugar cubes into the closed container and grabbed a clean cup out of the cupboard. Humming to himself, he got his coffee and, as he walked past the refrigerator he gave the door a shove to close it as it swung shut there was an almighty howl of something dying. Shocked by the sudden noise the Doctor dropped his cup of coffee. 

‘What on Gallifrey!’ Grabbing the refrigerator door and opening it again he caught the merest of glimpses at something black streaking away from him. Coffee forgotten, the Doctor ran off in pursuit. He had no idea what he was chasing but it was fast and quick and could get into some very small spots. The Doctor thought he had it cornered against one desk but as he moved to grab hold of whatever it was it squirmed out of his grasp and left him holding only a handful of black hair. He looked at it. Not hair. He smacked himself in the head. FUR!

‘How the hell did a cat get on board!’ He barked at the TARDIS. The streak of black fur caught his eye again and he was off once more chasing the black cat. Every time he thought he was close enough to grab it and evict the creature from the TARDIS it managed to escape. Exhausted, the Doctor gave up chasing the cat and went back to getting himself a fresh coffee. The spilled one cleaned up, fresh one in hand, he returned to the console room. ‘Did you let that little monster on board?’ He asked the TARDIS as if expecting a reply. There was none. Turning away from the console he was about to head upstairs to sit and read while he enjoyed his coffee when he noticed the door ajar. Not by much, but enough for a cat to slink in. Sighing, he closed the door for now. 

After some time reading, coffee finished, the Doctor found himself nodding off to sleep. It wasn’t until hours later when he was awakened by a noise. The sound of a loud, rattling purr. Cracking open one eye, he felt a warm weight on his lap. There, the black cat was curled up on his large thighs fast asleep. It’s whiskered twitched, ever alert, and the black nose was quivering with it’s breathing. Carefully moving, the Doctor reached down to lightly stroke the cat’s soft fur. It opened one green eye a crack to look at him, curled up a little tighter and, with the barest flex of it’s claws, settled in for a longer nap. For now, the Doctor let it sleep, he could evict it later. Maybe after it had some of the tuna it was after in the fridge.


End file.
